Ineloquence and Anger
by Kalily
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Perfectworry. El Infinity, la máscara de Fai se está rompiendo. Y Kurogane lo sabe.**SPOILERS ch166/v21


Disclaimer: Este fin no lo he escrito yo, sino **perfectworry**, yo solo lo he traducido del inglés al español con su consentimiento previo.

Hacía mucho que no traducía y lo echaba de menos, espero que os guste mucho y, por cierto, muchas gracias a los que me dejáis reviews, que nunca os digo nada, me animais un montón, gracias ^^.

Bueno, aquí os dejo el link al original, si lo copias después del "fan fiction", os sale:

.net/s/5159157/1/Ineloquence_and_Anger

* * *

**Ineloquence and Anger**

La primera cosa que Fai notó fue el frío. No había sentido ese frío desde... desde... Se incorporó tan bruscamente que se mareó. El mundo dio vueltas durante un momento, desorientándole. La nausea y la confusión eran mejores que lo que vio cuando miró a su alrededor.

Podía ver una torre imposiblemente alta alzándose amenazante ante él, atravesando el cielo gris pizarra. El aire era afilado; se cubrió la boca y la nariz involuntariamente.

"No," susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza como para deshacerse de sus recuerdos como si de telarañas se tratase mientras el familiar frío volvía a reptar por sus viejos huesos. No llevaba la ropa que los condenados vestían, pero la ropa de Infinity no servía mucho allí para guardar el calor. "No, no puede ser..."

Se puso en pie a duras penas, tambaleándose, dirigiéndose hacia la torre, esquivando con gracia los cuerpos que nunca se pudrían en realidad. Hacía de lejos demasiado frío allí para eso. Se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo escalofríos, no por el frío (estaba acostumbrado al frío) sino por lo que temía encontrarse al pie de la torre.

El aliento se le enganchó en la garganta cuando tropezó con el cuerpo del rey; sintió la punta de su espada ensartársele en el hombro, pero no le importó. Cayó al suelo, encorvado, sobre el otro Fai. El Fai real estaba tirado, roto, en el lugar donde había caído, con la sangre oscureciendo su rubio cabello.

"Fai," sollozó, estrechando el delgado cuerpo contra su pecho. "Fai, yo – yo lo -" se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia detrás, como si estuviese calmando al niño en sus brazos. Recorrió con los dedos su largo cabello, deshaciéndole los enredos con delicadeza. Solo después se dio cuenta de lo completamente despreciable que esto era. Pero en ese momento, estaba demasiado asustado y alterado para ver que ese no era el lugar en el que su gemelo debería estar, sino en Celes, con Ashura...

Ese pensamiento hizo que el cuerpo de Fai diese una sacudida, abrazó a su gemelo con más fuerza, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Se acercó las rodillas al pecho, apoyándose contra la torre, alzó la vista al cielo. Se resignó a su destino; se lo merecía, después de todo.

"Lo siento," susurró.

"Deberías."

Fai levantó la vista, espantado. Kurogane le miraba desde arriba, frunciendo el ceño.

"Kurogane..." susurró, se puso en pie con cuidado, aún sosteniendo al otro Fai en brazos.

La realidad de la situación le golpeó con violencia, dio un paso atrás; podía sentir los ladrillos de la torre a través de su fina camisa. Kurogane no lo sabía, no podía saberlo – tendría que _matar _- Kurogane se entrometería, y si lo hacía, Fai tendría que – se mordió con fuerza el labio, pudiendo saborear la sangre en su boca; sabía más a la de Kurogane que a la suya propia.

"Vas a tener que elegir," dijo Kurogane, cruzando los brazos. "Entre mí y el otro tú." Sacudió la cabeza hacia el Fai real, que aún acunaba en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo puedes – Yo no puedo - Yo -" empezó Fai, sacudiendo la cabeza desesperadamente, demasiado alterado como para completar una frase coherente.

"Te lo dije, tu pasado no es cosa mía. Pero sí tu futuro."

Fai miró de su gemelo a quién quería. ¿Cómo podría compararlos, elegir entre ambos? ¿El frágil y rubio niño en sus brazos ó el hombre fuerte y moreno en su cama? No podía elegir entre ellos ahora; el niño con el que había nacido, el hombre sin el que moriría.

Kurogane le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, Fai le siguió tan rápido como pudo. "Kurogane, Kurogane, espera. Puedo explicarlo, puedo -"

Para el horror de Fai, el cuerpo del rey saltó de repente, agarrándole del bajo del pantalón, haciendo que tropezase. El Fai real cayó aparatosamente al suelo, el falso dio un alarido; ya era la segunda vez que mataba a su hermano.

"¡Fai," chilló, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo del su hermano. "Fai, Fai!"

Había sangre en sus manos. Como si estuviese viendo la escena desde fuera, se vio a sí mismo acercarse los dedos a la boca para probar la sangre de su hermano gemelo. Delante de él, Kurogane le miraba, disgustado.

*

"¡Fai!"

En Infinity, Fai D Flourite dio una sacudida al despertarse. Se incorporó de repente en la oscuridad, ciego hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a las tinieblas. Tiritando, se puso la manta sobre los hombros y se apoyó contra la pared, como había hecho contra la torre de su sueño.

El sueño volvió a él en fragmentos dispersos, como los recuerdos de Sakura; cortando su hombro con la espada del rey, cogiendo al otro Fai en brazos, Kurogane diciéndole que eligiese, cayendo... Fai se agarró el hombro inconscientemente, como si esperase encontrar sangre allí. Se tranquilizó a sí mismo, intentando que le dejasen de temblar las manos. Justo cuando pensó que lo peor había pasado, recordó el final del sueño.

"¿Mago?" Kurogane se incorporó en la cama frente a la suya, pero Fai ya estaba luchando para desenredarse de las sábanas. Pataleó desesperadamente y medio saltó, medio cayó de la cama mientras le golpeaba una ola de nausea.

Fai entró como una flecha al baño antes de que Kurogane tuviese tiempo para terminar de despertarse, dando un portazo tras de sí. Dos habitaciones más allá, Sakura tembló y se revolvió en sueños, sobresaltada por el repentino ruido. Fai se desplomó en el suelo; los azulejos fríos eran agradables sobre su cara y manos ardiendo.

"¡Mago!" llamó Kurogane, martilleando la puerta. Al no responder Fai, llamó de nuevo y continuó gritando. "Abre la puerta ahora mismo o la tiro."

Fai se dio prisa en abrirla. "Vas a despertar a los niños," dijo desaprobadoramente. Se alegró de descubrir que su voz no temblaba tanto como él temía.

"Si tú no lo has hecho ya con tus gritos," replicó Kurogane. Fai levantó la vista hacia él, abriendo mucho los ojos. No había mucho espacio, podía sentir la respiración de Kurogane, cálida, sobre su cabeza, del mismo modo que el Fai real hubiese sentido la suya en el sueño. Sólo había sido un sueño, ¿no? Fai se estremeció. Parecía muy _real._

"¿Gr-gritos?" tartamudeó. "N-no sé de qué estás habl-hablando."

"Mientras dormías," dijo Kurogane. "Estabas gritando tu propio nombre," añadió, estrechando los ojos suspicazmente.

Fai se llevó una mano a los labios, como en su sueño. No podía - Kurogane no podía – no debía _saber_. Era su secreto. Miró de hito en hito a Kurogane en la semipenumbra, helado de terror. Kurogane suspiró; esperaba una explicación, el calor parecía devolver a la vida los miembros congelados de Fai.

"Supongo que tengo miedo de mí mismo," dijo, forzando una sonrisa que estaba seguro que parecía más una mueca. No era del todo falso; era una de las mentiras menos fuertes que le había contado Kurogane.

Kurogane se inclinó hacia él, Fai dio un paso atrás y se cayó, tropezándose con el borde de la bañera. Se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza contra el muro de azulejo. Podría haber sido hasta gracioso en otra situación. Se alzó un poco, llevándose la mano a la cabeza cautelosamente, se sorprendió al encontrar de nuevo sangre en sus dedos.

Se miró la mano manchada de sangre, Kurogane le sorprendió al cogérsela con la suya y levantarle. "Ven aquí, mago estúpido," gruñó, forzando a Fai a sentarse en el borde de la bañera. "No te caigas dentro."

Fai se sentó obedientemente mientras Kurogane rebuscaba en toda la pequeña habitación, buscando medicinas. Encendió la luz, Fai se encogió ante la repentina luminosidad. Sin decir palabra, y torpemente, Kurogane enrolló la venda alrededor de la cabeza de Fai, la mezcló con el pelo, sobre el parche del ojo. Un pequeñísimo resquicio de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Fai, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó y comenzó a llorar.

Se levantó de repente y, como en el sueño, esto hizo que se quedase mareado y desorientado por un momento. A diferencia de en el sueño, Kurogane le cogió; Fai sintió su firme mano sobre su espalda. Hipando, dejó que le guiase a la habitación que compartían. Para su sorpresa, Kurogane no le guió a su cama, sino a la que ocupaba el mismo Kurogane. No protestó al meterse en la cama, a lo que Kurogane le siguió, alzando las mantas para arroparlos a ambos. Kurogane había mirado a sus ojos y había visto, no la culpa que Fai siempre veía cuando se miraba al espejo, sino miedo y tristeza. Además, siempre había sentido el deseo de proteger a Fai, no sabía por qué.

Era una tontería, pero por primera vez en más años de los que Fai se había preocupado de contar, lloró de verdad. Nunca estuvo realmente seguro de que era lo que le había llevado al límite esa noche, aunque decidió achacarlo al golpe que se había dado, si Kurogane hubiese preguntado, pero Kurogane nunca preguntó. Fai estaba en la cama a su lado, sollozando; podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Calientes y saladas en su lengua; limpiadoras, después de lo que había probado en su sueño.

Para su asombro, sintió los labios de Kurogane sobre su mejilla, besándole las lágrimas. No tuvo tiempo para asimilar el shock ante este inusitado acto, porque en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y la luz entró en la habitación. Fai nunca lo mencionó, al igual que Kurogane nunca mencionó sus lágrimas. Era su secreto.

"¿Todo en orden?" La silueta de Sakura se perfilaba sobre el marco de la puerta mientras se frotaba los ojos como un osito. "Creí haber oído algo..."

"Estoy bien, Sakura-chan," dijo Fai, sentándose en la cama, al lado de Kurogane. Se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente con la manga, así la chica no pudo verlas.

"¿Está bien Fai?" Era la voz de Mokona, a pesar de que Fai no podía verla desde donde estaba sentado.

"Estoy bien, Mokona, Sakura-chan," insistió. No le tembló la voz ni un poco. "Descansad un poco, tenemos ajedrez mañana."

Sakura asintió. Se giró para salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes desearles buenas noches.

"Deberías seguir tu propio consejo," dijo Kurogane. Hizo que Fai se volviese a tumbar tan pronto como se cerró la puerta. "Eso se te curará, pero no si no duermes, y comes."

Fai sacudió la cabeza. "Esta noche no," dijo, apartando se sí la muñeca de Kurogane. No podía, se sentía demasiado asqueado de lo que había hecho en su sueño.

"No sé cómo sales ileso de las partidas de ajedrez pero casi te matas en el baño," dijo Kurogane, inmovilizando a Fai con un brazo. Ante eso Fai se rió un poco.

"Ya sabes," admitió, acomodándose junto a Kurogane, "no tengo ni idea."

"Eres un idiota," dijo Kurogane.

Fai se volvió a dormir así, con la frente descansando sobre el hombro de Kurogane. Podía oler la sangre de Kurogane, caliente y metálica, bajo su piel. El peso y la calidez del cuerpo de Kurogane junto al suyo le confortaba, y durante el resto de la noche no soñó con niños como pájaros rotos ni con un suelo cubierto de cadáveres como copos de nieve. No soñó con nada, en realidad, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó, sintió que un poco del frío había abandonado sus viejos huesos.

*

Kurogane tenía razón; para cuando Fai se levantó, la herida de la cabeza ya estaba casi curada. Kurogane no tomó un no por respuesta cuando Fai se negó a beber, y tuvo que recurrir de nuevo al sorprendente método pasivo-agresivo de cortarse la muñeca e insistir en que no iba a hacer nada para que parase de sangrar hasta que Fai bebiese.

Fai odiaba su necesidad. Odiaba el modo en el que la sangre de Kurogane le hacía derretirse; más que simplemente alimentarle, le encantaba. La sangre de Kurogane sabía _bien_, y eso entristecía a Fai. Peor aún, tras el sueño de la pasada noche, la sangre de Kurogane parecía purificarle al llenar su boca. Hizo todo lo que pudo para parar, aunque sabía que Kurogane tampoco le hubiera dejado seguir mucho más.

Par cuando estuvieron en el tablero, no había signos de que Fai se hubiese caído. Se alegró; no quería tener que explicarle el vendaje a Sakura y a Syaoran. Afortunadamente, en la penumbra de la noche ella no lo había notado.

El sonido del silbato atravesó el aire, los tres comenzaron a actuar. Al otro lado del tablero, sus oponentes hicieron lo propio. Fai esquivó una estocada hacia su cabeza y le arrancó el arma de las manos a su oponente. El arma voló sobre el tablero y aterrizó en el suelo con estrépito, no muy lejos de los pies de Sakura. Volvió la vista con ansiedad, para estar seguro de que no la había dado; tendría que tener cuidado al hacer otro de esos truquitos, a menos que quisiera herir a uno de sus amigos. Fai no estaba acostumbrado a luchar en equipo. Normalmente trabajaba solo; ser parte de un equipo era algo a lo que había que estar acostumbrado, por eso en realidad no era su estilo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Syaoran resbalar en el borde del tablero y sus otros dos oponentes lanzándose hacia Kurogane, libre de su amenaza hasta entonces. Como si fuese a cámara lenta, Fai vio una de las curvadas cimitarras atravesar el aire en dirección al cuello de Kurogane. Sin pensar, usó a su propio oponente como palanca para lanzarse hacia Kurogane. Por un instante, notó como si su hombro estuviese ardiendo. Notó la sangre bajando por su brazo, caliente y pegajosa. Kurogane le apartó de un empujón y despachó en un momento a los dos que quedaban.

Sakura corrió hacia él en cuanto la batalla hubo terminado. "Fai-san, estás herido." Fai reconoció su mirada; era la misma que él se veía.

Kurogane le llevó a casa como ya hizo en su día en Outo. Sakura insistió en desinfectar lo que quedaba de la herida en cuanto llegaron, aunque ya casi se había curado.

No era ni siquiera una cicatriz para cuando Fai y Kurogane comenzaron a discutir sobre ella. Sakura y Syaoran estaban dormidos y ellos intentaban no levantar mucho la voz para no despertarlos.

"¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?" reclamó Kurogane, empujando a Fai sobre la cama.

Fai se levantó de inmediato. "Estaba pensando que eso te mataría," siseó, "pero no a mí."

"Como si eso te hubiese parado."

Fai le fulminó con la mirada, su pecho subía y bajaba al intentar respirar lentamente, como si estuviese conteniéndose para no gritar. Cerró las manos en puños. "Yo no…," comenzó, pero Kurogane le cortó.

"Ya te lo he dicho," dijo Kurogane, alzando un poco la voz y hablando cuidadosamente. "Cuando decida que es el momento de que mueras, yo te mataré. Hasta entonces, vivirás."

Fai apretó los dientes, enfadado e incapaz de replicar. Le debía mucho, después de todo. Sin palabra, salió con indignación de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con un silencioso pero distintivo _click_.

Encontró lo que buscaba en la mesa del comedor: una botella de sake. Rompió el precinto y estaba a punto de darle un trago cuando recordó que quizá ya no volvería a poder beber. Maldijo entre dientes, cerró la botella y la guardó quizá usando más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, contemplando el techo, maldiciendo aún por lo bajo.

Fai no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que oyó los pasos de Kurogane dirigiéndose hacia él. Aturdido, despegó el sueño de sus ojos; aunque no podía recordar los detalles, podía decir que había tenido otra pesadilla mientras estaba allí fuera en el sofá. Fai lo sabía por el sudor frío que notaba en la frente, y por el modo en el que le temblaban las manos ligeramente. Dejó que Kurogane le cogiese de la mano y le llevase de vuelta a la habitación. Fai estaba demasiado cansado ya como para estar enfadado.

Como en la noche pasado, Fai durmió profundamente y sin soñar junto a Kurogane. En algún momento de la noche, se dio cuenta que sus pesadillas volvían si dormía sin Kurogane a su lado. Esto le preocupó, mero mientras se giraba y volvía a dormirse, decidió que ya se ocuparía de ello luego, como siempre hacía.


End file.
